Level Editor
gfddf An level editor saving madness and virus mode this game expanding it life episode The Level Editor is the most well-known addition to Super Mario Bros. X. It lets the user create his/her own levels, world maps, and episodes. It has two modes, "Level Editor" and "World Editor". It also has a real time editor, which lets the user edit the level while playing it. i will play it It consists of a "Level Window", where the level is made, and a bar with several options on it, depending on the mode. Level Editor options Selection This is the default option. It allows the user to pick up tiles/backgrounds/NPCs from the level. This option is also in World Editor. Eraser As the name implies, this option lets the user erase unwanted stuff from his/her level. This function is also in World Editor. Blocks and Tiles This option lets the user place tiles which the player can walk upon. He/she can choose from a variety of tiles from Super Mario Bros. 1 through 3'', ''Super Mario World and other games. He/she can also choose if an item comes out of the block when hit, whether it is invisible or slippery, if it has a certain event attached to it and adjust the size (only if it is a tile from the Sizables section). It also has a 'Fill' function, which, if activated, lets the user fill a space with a certain block. Backgrounds This option lets the user place background objects in his/her level. As with Blocks and Tiles, the user can choose from a variety of tiles from Super Mario Bros. 1 through 3'', ''Super Mario World and other games. NPCs This option lets the user place NPCs like enemies, powerups, moving platforms and level exits. He/she can once again choose from a array of NPCs from Super Mario Bros. 1 through 3'', ''Super Mario World and other games. He/she can also choose whether an NPC moves and which direction it moves in (or in the case of moving platforms, whether it starts on or off), is friendly, buried (as a SMB2 vegetable), inside an egg or a bubble, being thrown by a Lakitu, gives a message, is spawned or has an event attached to it. There also is an 'Advanced' option, which lets the user choose the behavior of a paratroopa, a cheep cheep or a firebar. Level Settings This option lets the user adjust the size of the level, place the starting locations of the players, choose between 21 different sections of the level, choose a background and song for each section, choose if the section is wrapped (if the player goes off-screen left, he/she reappears right), if there's an offscreen exit, if the player can turn back and if the level is underwater. There also are some advanced options. Warps and Doors This option lets the user place warps in the level. He/she can choose whether the warp is a pipe, a door or instant, the entrance and the exit, what direction the player has to move in, amongst other options. Water This option lets the user place water and quicksand in his/her level. He/she can adjust the size of the water/quicksand. World Editor options Tiles This option lets the user place tiles on his/her world map. He/she can choose from a variety of tiles from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. Scenery This option lets the user place several scenery objects on his/her world map. Levels This option lets the user place levels the player can enter on his/her world map. He/she can choose from several level icons. He/she must insert the level filename, the name the level will have on the map and the level exits. There are also some other options, such as the warp location and entrance. Paths This option lets the user place paths which can be walked upon. Music This option lets the user set music for certain areas of the map. Settings This option lets the user set various settings, including the world name, if there is a world map at all, if the player restarts the level on death, if the level starts automatically, how many stars are needed, which characters are blocked and the credits. Category:Organization Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates